Amor
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Las fantasías infantiles del primer amor se derrumban para dejar lugar a algo nuevo, diferente y no por ello menos maravilloso.


Siempre creyó que el primer amor era el único para ella. Que alcanzaría la felicidad a lado del chico que una lluviosa tarde le había dejado su paraguas y con el que mucho tiempo había vivido grandes aventuras bajo máscaras mágicas.

Siempre había soñado con el momento en el que serían pareja. Con estar juntos día a día, tener una casa hermosa, un gran jardín, dos hijos y un hámster. Siempre había soñado con la vida perfecta.

Pero hacia un par de años que era novia de su primer amor. Un triste día cuando Howk moth había caído revelándose como Gabriel Agreste ellos habían dejado caer las máscaras y pensaron que no podía ser nada más que el destino que los unía de esa manera.

Ella había estado dividida entre la tristeza de ver a Adrien destrozado por la pérdida de sus padres, por que a esas alturas ya había perdido a ambos y la felicidad de estar junto al amor de su vida.

Claro que al principio no había sido fácil para ninguno, estaban tan rotos luego de esa batalla tan difícil. Él perdiendo a su padre. Ella capturando al padre del amor de su vida y temiendo que la odiara o fuera incapaz de perdonarla.

Todos sus amigos les decían que se dieran tiempo y mejoraría. Ciertamente lo hizo. Luego de seis meses su relación mejoró muchísimo y eran felices.

Pero luego de un tiempo algo cambio. Adrien habiendo perdido a su familia de forma terrible deseaba más que nada comenzar una propia. Ella sin embargo no lo deseaba aún, tenía sueños y metas que deseaba alcanzar antes de casarse y ser madre.

No es que se negara rotundamente a casarse o a tener hijos en un futuro pero entendía que no era su momento. No aún. No cuando no se sentía lista a sus dieciocho años para un compromiso de esa magnitud.

Ella aún deseaba vivir como la joven adulta que era, trabajar y enfocarse en sus metas profesionales para alcanzar ese sueño que tenía desde niña. De alguna forma su perfecta relación se volvió sofocante cuando Adrien comenzó a insinuar su necesidad de asentarse.

Le mostraba la linda ropita de bebé en las tiendas, se pasaban su tiempo libre en casa pues el estaba siempre cansado luego de manejar el desastre que la empresa de su familia era en esos momentos y Marinette si bien deseaba apoyarlo comenzó a sentirse sola.

Seis meses antes el le había pedido mudarse con él y Marinette se había negado. Había sentido miedo de avanzar tan rápido y le había pedido tiempo, aún deseaba vivir con sus padres un poco más.

Había comenzado a viajar cuatro meses antes, generalmente eran viajes cortos para encontrarse con algunas celebridades que requerían algún diseño, Jagged Stone la había convertido en su diseñadora exclusiva y eso le había abierto una puerta en el mundo del diseño que no había imaginado cruzar tan rápido.

Marinette estaba comenzando a amar los viajes, trabajaba por las mañanas y por las tardes recorría nuevas culturas unas horas aprendiendo, asimilando y disfrutando de la belleza oculta al rededor del mundo.

Esas experiencias comenzaron a reflejarse en sus diseños y deseo compartir esa felicidad con su novio. Había preparado un viaje especial, solo los dos durante un fin de semana para conocer Italia, había estado ilusionada de recorrer todo cuanto pudiera a su lado pero no había sido asi.

Habían pasado gran parte del día en el hotel, el jet lag no había sido amable con Adrien y cuando se había recuperado la había besado y eh insistió en quedarse en esa romántica suite solos y juntos en tiempo que fuera posible.

Ella había esperado pasear juntos tomados de la mano en domingo luego de pasar el sábado entre las sabanas desordenadas pero para su desgracia una llamada habia obligado a Adrien a tomar sus maletas y marcharse a casa. Una emergencia en la empresa que no podían solucionar sin el accionista mayoritario presente y aún disculpándose y prometiendo compensarla el se había marchado.

Pero el trabajo de ella comenzó a ser reconocido incluso en Estados Unidos, sus viajes aumentaron y Adrien insistía cada vez más en cuan solitaria era su casa y cuanto deseaba que comenzaran una familia.

Pero Marinette estaba aterrada de la idea de tener hijos en esos momentos. Con sus trabajos tan acelerados dudaba que pudieran atender a sus hijos de la manera en que ella deseaba si no dejaba su trabajo y se convertía en una ama de casa de tiempo completo. Pero Marinette no estaba lista para serlo. No aún. No a medio camino de lograr sus sueños.

Sentada en la cama de Adrien, con el mirándola con los ojos brillantes de esperanza mientras un enorme anillo de diamantes era colocado frente a ella Marinette lo supo, no estaban listos para estar juntos. Deseaban cosas diferentes en ese punto de sus vidas.

Él deseaba una familia tan rápido como fuera posible, ella necesitaba esperar. No estaba lista para el matrimonio y los hijos. No a los 18 años, no cuando se sentía como una niña ella misma.

Lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a fluir y el viejo tartamudeo comenzó. Se disculpó, le dijo que lo amaba pero no podía, no esta lista. Lo amaba por supuesto pero no podía casarse. Adrien la miraba con el dolor del rechazo tatuado al rostro. Aún mantenía el anillo frente a ella. Aún esperaba que dijera que si.

No sucedió. Marinette se había vestido aún llorando y disculpándose había salido corriendo. Se había marchado a casa incapaz de soportarse a sí misma. El era el amor de su vida pero lo rechazó. El era su alma gemela pero lo alejó. El era su mejor amigo pero lo lastimó.

Había llegado a casa llorando, había hablado con sus padres y horas más tarde más tranquila había armado una maleta y había viajado al aeropuerto. No tenía un destino en mente, dejaría que el azar dispusiera su camino y compro el boleto al siguiente vuelo en despegar con lugares disponibles.

Aún triste y desgarrada por lo que había hecho se encontró sentada en un vuelo directo a Indonesia. Estaba nerviosa, jamás había viajado a ese lugar y se preguntaba que haría allí una vez aterrizara pero necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba pensar y dejar de culparse por no poder darle a Adrien lo que necesitaba cuando era opuesto a sus propias necesidades.

Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al sentir las lágrimas asomarse cuando de pronto escuchó un ligero sonido junto a ella, su compañero de asiento acomodándose y luego un tarareo tranquilizador tan familiar como nostálgico.

Abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento al verlo, Luka estaba sentado junto a ella, su querido Luka a quien no había visto desde hacía un año cuando el había decidido emprender un viaje de auto descubrimiento al rededor del mundo.

Le sonrió con alegría cuando el sacudió su cabello con cariño como había hecho el día que lo despidió en el aeropuerto y Marinette se sintió feliz de encontrarse con el. Lo había extrañado.

.

.

.

.

Había aterrizado en Indonesia y Luka la habia invitado a acompañarlo, le había contado todo. Sus dudas, sus miedos y como su amor por Adrien no había logrado sofocarlos por lo que había huido cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Habían viajado a Borubudur, en la isla de java y Marinette jamás había sentido tanta paz consigo misma. A lo largo de su viaje había entendido que no por amar a alguien renuncias a tus sueños, a tus deseos y también que no era una mala mujer por pensar en si misma primero.

Sentados en el suelo de piedra, con la vibrante y verde vegetación frente a ellos Marinette comenzó a diseñar mientras Luka, desprovisto de su guitarra tarareaba nuevos acordes y así acompañándose cada uno comenzó su nuevo camino.

Marinette y Luka continuaron recorriendo el mundo por meses, ella llamaba a casa y enviaba sus nuevos diseños a la casa de modas donde trabajaba y se separaban en distintos vuelos cuando ella se reunía con celebridades con quienes trabajaba mientras Luka grababa sus nuevas canciones con el apoyo de la nueva disquera de Jagged Stone en París. Luego se encontraban nuevamente en Indonesia desde donde comenzaban nuevamente alguna aventura en un país desconocido y la creación de sus nuevas obras de arte.

Él ciclo se extendió por años, no eran una pareja romántica, nunca se besaban, no se tocaban de forma íntima pero entre ellos había algo más. Una complicidad y entendimiento a base de confiar el uno en el otro a cada viaje. Se conocían tan bien que la mayor parte del tiempo no hablaban. Simplemente intercambiaban miradas y lo sabían.

En el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Marinette volvieron a Borobudur y sentados en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando la misma vegetación exuberante se miraron con una sonrisa.

Estaba lista. Ambos lo estaban. Se habían besado con suavidad y amor. Por qué lo suyo no era físico, no era apresurado o producto de ilusiones. Su amor era libre, maravilloso y espiritual. Habían viajado, se conocieron y se amaron en total libertad sin necesidad de atar al otro y dejándolo ser libre para elegir su camino disfrutando cuando esos caminos coincidían.

Se miraron, sin palabras pero llenos de sentimientos y sonrieron. Juntos, con las manos unidas se relajaron. Les dirían a sus familias al volver a casa, quizá llamarían a sus padres a unirse a ellos en Hawái y celebrarían su boda allí o tal vez en una semana cuando llegaran a Bora Bora se casarían solo ellos dos en medio de las hermosas lagunas azul turquesa. Y después, cuando el tiempo fuera el adecuado celebrarían una boda íntima en París con sus familias y amigos.

Estaban juntos en ese momento y solo deseaban disfrutarlo.

.

.

.

.

¿Que es esto? No se. Estaba escribiendo un post en Tumblr y pues me salió esto... me gusto así que aquí esta publicado esperando sus opiniones.

Nox.


End file.
